Insanity And Addictions
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Jack Seward X Renfield. Don't Like? Don't Read. Dr. Jack Seward Becomes Facinated By One Of His Paitents, But When The Line Between Facination And Obsession Gets Crossed, Will He Get Sucked Into The World Of A Mad Man?
1. Chapter 1

_**Insanity And Addictions**_

_A/N: Hullo! This Is My First Time Writing A Dracula FF So… Be Nice, Ok? Just A Warning, If You Don't Like Slash, (Male On Male) Then Don't Read This. _

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of The Dracula Characters, But If I Did…Oh Ho Ho… FUN TIME! …Um…Sorry…Happy Reading!_

Renfield sighed and leaned his head back against the cold wall of his cell. The master had been ignoring him for the last week and he was becoming concerned. Despite the silence though, he still continued to collect and consume the few spiders and flies that he could find.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the weeks of sleep deprivation finally catching up with him. Sadly, that one rare moment of peace was interrupted by a familiar voice from beside him.

"Good Evening, Mr. Renfield. How are you today?" Dr. Jack Seward asked; his tone slightly more cheerful than normal. Renfield half opened his eyes to gaze lazily up at Jack.

"I think that the real question is…" Renfield drawled on in an un-interested voice, "How are _you_, my dear Doctor. You seem to be walking with a spring in your step, so to speak. Jack blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Is my personal life of interest to you?" He asked.

Renfield sighed.

"How many times must I tell you, Dr Jack," Renfield mumbled, slowly drifting back into unconsciousness, "That-"

"_That all lives are of interest to you,_ I know." Jack sighed. He had recently absorbed himself into a topic that he wanted to discuss with Renfield, and he decided that now was a perfect time.

"Erm…Mr. Renfield?" Jack inquired, Renfield made no response. "Heard any news from your Master lately?" Renfield's eyes shot open. He cast Jack a side long glance that promised ill intentions. Jack continued, oblivious. "Or has he finally just given up and left?"

In a spilt second, Jack found himself pinned to the floor, his shoulders being held down by Renfield's bone shattering grip.

"Don't speak of the Master like that!" Renfield hissed, adding more pressure to Jacks shoulders, threatening to snap them at any moment. "He'd never just abandon me!"

Jack squirmed under Renfield's weight. He turned his head to the side and gave a singular determined yell of salvation.

"GUARDS!!!" Jack yelled, still squirming. In an instant, two burly guards grabbed hold of Renfield and threw him across the room. One of the guards approached Renfield with an extreme air of hatred.

"What were you doing trying to hurt Dr. Seward?" He asked, backing Renfield into a wall. "Misbehavior to our staff is unacceptable, and that requires _punishment_" The guard grinned, raising his hand to strike the small man in front of him. (A/N: _What'd You Think He Was Going To Do? PERVERTS!)_

Renfield whimpered and raised his arms feebly to try and protect himself. The Guard's fist came down in a terrifying arc that was stopped, mid swing, by another hand gripping the Guard's wrist. Renfield tensed, waiting for the pain…but it never happened…He slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes.

"Now, now…" Jack said, brushing himself off. "Let's not get carried away. After all, it _was_ my fault in the first place; I shouldn't have asked you about…him…please forgive me." He smiled.

Renfield, who had resided in a small corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest, looked up at Jack with wide eyes.

"Thank…you…" He whispered slowly, smiling weakly. Jack nodded, heading out of the cell. He tilted his head over his shoulder.

"Good Night, Mr. Renfield…"

Jack walked out towards his room and tried to ignore the soft echoing laughter from behind him…

_A/N: Well…How'd You All Like My First Chapter? Comments Are Greatly Wanted, But Please, No Flames! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Insanity And Addictions Chapter 2**_

_A/N: Hullo again! I Was So Glad To Receive My First Review that I rushed right back to Microsoft word to start the next chapter ^^ I still don't own these characters and you can guess what could happen if I did …Mwahaha…_

_Anyway; This Chapter Is Dedicated To Noldo wise, who was the first person to comment. THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

Jack sat up, panting heavily. He looked around his room; normal desk, normal chair, normal lamp…he was in his room. He exhaled loudly. _That's the last time I take a dose of Morphine before bed…_ he thought nervously, shaking off the remnants of his latest nightmare. He threw the sheets off of his sweating body and sighed happily at the sudden breeze that moved over him. He stood up; running a hand through his hair, grimacing when his hand came away covered in sweat.

"Dear lord!" He growled rather loudly, "I'm not a child anymore! Nightmares should NOT faze me like this…"

Jack's self induced pity-party was brought to an abrupt end when he heard a quiet sing-song voice from outside his door call him.

"Dr. Jaaaaaaack?" The voice called, "I'd like to have a little chat with you…" The comment was followed by a small series of hysterical giggles.

Jack sighed, slowly opening his door. The Asylum was always surprisingly peaceful during the late hours of the evening and he wished that it could always be like that.

He didn't have to ask himself which cell to go to; he just knew. He stopped in front of Renfield's cell and leaned against the bars, staring down at the man with a lack of interest.

"Is there something you need to speak to me about?" Jack asked, opening the door and stepping inside the cell. Renfield stood up as well, leaning casually against the wall opposite of Jack.

"How are you sleeping, my dear Doctor?" The tone he put on was so casual that anyone that didn't know them would think that they were nothing but old time friends meeting up again after years apart.

"And what business is it of yours?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Hm…I was just asking…" He stated calmly.

"Well it's none of your business!" Jack barked, storming out of the cell. He stopped when he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"You should stop taking that Morphine Doctor, it'll take you nowhere…"

Jack spun around, a fire in his eyes.

"Excuse me?!" He roared, pushing Renfield up against the wall, holding him up by his neck. Renfield smiled down at Jack. It was one of those smiles that chilled him to the bone. "How did you know about that?" He asked. Renfield's smile never faltered.

"These are _hardly _the circumstances to talk about something like this…" He paused, looking at Jack. "Especially in your current…state of dress…" He paused again, stifling a laugh. Jack looked down and slowly realized that he was still wearing his sleeping clothes. Moreover, he realized that his night shirt was half open; showing a bit more of his chest than what was decent. Jack blushed red to his ears and released Renfield's throat. He quickly buttoned his shirt up and cleared his throat.

"Well if that's all you wanted to talk to me about…I suppose I shall just…" He stuttered; slamming the door to the cell shut.

Jack slammed the door to his room shut, not caring if he woke someone up. He sat down at his desk and cradled his head in his hands. He lifted his head slightly, eyeing the bottle of Morphine beside him. He looked around cautiously, and then picked the bottle and syringe up. Dipping the tip of the syringe into the bottle, he smiled... for a moment, everything seemed fine. Until Jack heard _his_ voice again.

"I wouldn't do that, Jack…"

The voice seemed to echo around him, filling his head, driving him insane. He dropped the bottle, the last thing he heard was the sound of glass shattering into thousands of shards on his floor.

Everything went black after that.

_A/N: Ok, How Did You Like This Chapter? Feedback Is Still Wanted._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Insanity And Addictions Chapter 3**_

_A/n: (Is Hyped Up On Pocky and Pepsi) WASSUP MAH HOMIES?! (Composes self) Ahem. Sorry About That, I'm in a really good mood right now so… I decided to update ^^ I Hope you like this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I STILL Don't Own Any Of These Characters, And Trust Me; If I Did…I Would Be WAY Too Occupied To Be Posting Anything On Here. LOL_

_Happy Reading! ^^_

Jack Seward awoke to an excruciating

Head ache. His head throbbed intensely and he cursed his clumsiness for breaking his last bottle of precious Morphine. Hope was not lost though; he would just put in an order for several more bottles. Being a Doctor, no one questioned him when he placed orders for drugs. Unfortunately, the order could take weeks to come in. He sighed, looking over the side of his desk and to the floor. He acknowledged the pieces of glass with a mixture of a scowl and a growl. He kneeled down onto the cold stone floor and proceeded to pick up the broken shards, mumbling profanities under his breath.

Just when he thought that his day couldn't get much worse, he heard a gruff voice from his doorway.

"Sir, we require your assistance…" The guard said, frowning.

Jack, who was in the middle of picking up a rather sharp shard of glass, yelped and sliced the top of his Index finger open.

"Fantastic." He mumbled. "Just _bloody_ fantastic!" He turned around, clutching his bleeding finger. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice dripping venom.

"It – its Renfield sir…He's been screaming all morning to see you…He…he says it's urgent…that the fate of a young girl rests on his information…" The guard stuttered, shrinking away from Jack's glare.

Jack sighed, raising a hand to massage his temple.

"I'll be right there…"

The guard nodded, slipping out of the doorway.

Jack gently dabbed at his wound with a damp cloth, hoping the bleeding would stop or at least slow down. He dressed himself, and stepped outside into the Asylum. He approached Renfield's cell slowly. He pointed to the guards, signaling for them to leave. The two guards nodded solemnly, walking over to other cells.

Jack opened the cell door and stepped inside quietly. Renfield was sitting on his bed, his head tilted back to rest on the wall. Jack opened his mouth to say something when he was cut of by Renfield's slightly worried voice.

"I've heard from my Master…" He said quietly.

"Good!" Jack exclaimed, approaching the bed.

Renfield shook his head rather violently, standing up.

"No…No…It's not good…he tells me he's found a new bride…he has his sights set on Madame Mina…"

Jack paled slightly.

"Mina Harker?"

Renfield nodded again.

"He says he's coming for her…" He gripped Jack's shoulders. "Please, you must get her away from here! She can't stay here!"

Jack raised his hand.

"Now, Now, Mr. Renfield…I'm sure she'll-" He was cut off by Renfield sniffing the air slightly. He looked down at Jack's hand and lifted it to eye level.

"Um…Mr. Renfield…" Jack mumbled awkwardly.

Jack was confounded until he realized that his finger had begun to drip blood once again. Renfield cocked his head to the side, staring at Jack's finger curiously.

"Oh dear," Jack mumbled, "I thought I stopped the bleeding…" Jack's mind began to race, _what is he going to do?_ That was the burning question.

His question was answered when Renfield stuck his tongue out and caught a falling drop of blood. His eyes closed and he let out a small moan. Jack was frozen to the spot. _What happens now?_ He wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer to that question.

Despite himself, Jack gasped loudly as Renfield placed the tip of his bleeding finger into his mouth, lapping at it like a kitten to a saucer of milk. His mind swirled, he tried to say something, but the words came out as a low-pitched moan that he hadn't intended to release.

Renfield began sucking on his finger, seemingly desperate to draw every last drop of blood out. When no more blood could be extracted, Renfield sighed and gently released Jack's finger. Jack blinked, stunned. He opened his eyes, and stared down at Renfield. He had a look in his eyes that sparked something in Jack's inner conscience. He crashed his lips down onto Renfield's own, savoring the metallic taste of his blood on Renfield's tongue.

Renfield's hands managed to snake their way into Jack's coat, slipping it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Jack broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"No, Stop…" He panted, "This is wrong…"

Renfield however, had no intentions of stopping. He slowly lowered his lips to Jack's neck, kissing and biting gently.

Jack bit back a moan, so as not to attract attention from the guards, but it was getting harder every second that passed.

Jack gasped, he heard approaching footsteps! He tried to make the situation seem normal so he forcefully slammed Renfield's back into a wall, holding his chin to keep his head away from his neck.

"Now listen here you," He said loudly, hoping that it all didn't seem too rehearsed, "I will not tolerate such back talk!"

He heard an awkward cough from behind him and turned, acting surprised to see a man standing at the cell's door.

"Oh hello there, you seem to have caught me at a trying time…" He smiled. "How can I help you?"

The man wasted no time; he jumped right into his questions as fast as he could.

"Are you Dr. Jack Seward?" The man asked franticly.

"Yes…why?" Jack asked slowly, regretfully letting go of Renfield's face.

"I have a message for you sir, from Professor Van Helsing…He says that it's urgent, he mentioned the name Lucy Westerna…"

Jack bolted to the barred door.

"Lucy?!" He cried, "What are you waiting for man, let's go!" He rushed out of the door. He paused momentarily when a soft voice from behind him called out again.

"_Doctor…" _

Jack spun around, facing the inside of the cell again. Renfield walked up to the door and held up a drooping piece of slightly torn fabric.

"_Your coat…"_

_A/N: OMFG, ITS JESUS! (INSIDE JOKE, PLEASE DON'T ASK…) _

_ANYWAY…FEEDBACK IS STILL GREALY WANTED ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Insanity And Addictions Chapter 4**_

_A/N: Hello Again! Today Sucked LOL, I Wanted To Start Writing This Chapter Down On Paper, But I Had To Host A Young Readers Conference. :( Oh Well… Anyway, I Hope You All Enjoy This Chapter._

_Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Any Of These Characters. Happy Reading! ^^_

Jack burst through the door to Lucy's room.

"Professor Van Helsing!" Jack cried, striding towards the old man. "What's wrong with Lucy?"

Van Helsing frowned, guiding Jack towards Lucy's bed.

"Her symptoms have returned…" He said gravely, parting Lucy's hair to show fresh marks on her throat.

"When did this happen?" Jack asked.

"Sometime during the night." Van Helsing replied quietly.

Jack growled.

"I should have been there for her…I should have been here! Instead of…" He trailed off, the memories of the previous night returning slowly.

His tormented thoughts were interrupted by a small sweet voice from below him.

"_Jack…" _The voice whispered,

"_You came to see me!" _Lucy smiled, holding her hand out weakly.

Jack dropped to his knees and kissed Lucy's hand gently.

"Of course I did Lucy," He said. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here…"

Lucy laughed lightly.

"Please Jack, it's alright…I know that you're busy with your work…"

Jack frowned. _I wouldn't classify this morning as work…_ He thought, blushing lightly.

"_What's wrong Jack?" _Lucy Asked.

Jack cleared his throat.

"It's nothing dear," He forced a smile. "You should try and rest up…"

Lucy nodded tiredly, her eyelids drooping.

When she was asleep, Jack looked back up at Van Helsing.

"What's causing this?" He asked feebly, not expecting an answer. Van Helsing shook his head.

"I can't understand it myself; much less explain it to you…"

Jack sighed, standing up. Van Helsing followed; he grabbed Jack's shoulder and turned him around, staring quizzically.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to stop by the Asylum to…pick up a few things…I'll be right back…" Jack mumbled, stepping out of the door.

_Hm. What a strange man... _Van Helsing thought, sitting back down to watch Lucy's progress.

_A/N: Ok, I'm Sorry That This Chapter Is So Short But I Kinda Wanted Jack To Get Out Of The Asylum For A While. A Longer Chapter Will Be Posted Soon! I Promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Insanity And Addictions Chapter 5**_

_A/N: Hullo! Due To A Recent Review, I Shall Be Cutting Down The Random In These Notes. I Shall Also Stop Putting Notes In The Middle Of The Story. (I Only Put That One In Chapter 1 Because My Friends Are Perverts And I Knew They'd Appreciate It. XD) _

_Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own These Characters…I Just Wish I Did…_

_Lucy. _Renfield didn't like that name. It only reminded him of being alone now. After Jack ran off to the aid of his love, Renfield was left alone in his cell; feeling confused, upset and rejected. He had to endure the rest of the day being scolded and insulted by the guards. He couldn't understand why they hated him so much. What had he done? Jack never insulted him…unless it was about his "diet", but that was different…he'd never quite understand. He sighed, staring out the window. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon, promising heavy rain. He sighed again, he loved the rain; everything seemed so peaceful afterwards. He knew he wasn't exactly sound in the mind…but he still enjoyed the simple pleasures of life, including weather.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack stormed into his office. He began pulling out every medical book from his shelf that he could find; thumbing through them trying to find something on neck wounds and spontaneous blood loss. When he didn't find anything, he growled; setting the books down on his desk and looking out the window. He noticed the dark clouds and sighed, he hated storms; they frightened him as a child and the phobia just stuck. He hated admitting it though, on stormy nights he'd just sit in his room trying to read, telling his guards not to bother him. This night was different though, he needed to talk to Renfield. Jack felt that Renfield knew _something_ about what was going on with Lucy; he just didn't want to say anything.

Jack reluctantly stepped out of his office and towards the familiar cell. He opened the door and stepped inside. Renfield looked up from the window, his face brightening.

"Dr. Jack!" He said happily.

"Good evening Mr. Renfield, I've come to ask you a few questions…"

Renfield smiled.

"Of course,"

Jack cleared his throat.

"Can you tell me anything about the puncture wounds on Lucy's neck?"

Renfield's smiled faded slowly.

"Oh…no…I don't…" He said, frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked; Renfield shook his head.

"No…I just…" He paused, interrupted by a rather loud clap of thunder. Jack winced loudly. Renfield noticed this and smiled crookedly.

"Afraid?" He asked, his voice holding a taunting quality that it didn't before. Jack scowled,

"Are you insulting me?!" He asked angrily, his face growing red.

"Not exactly…" Renfield said quietly, turning his gaze back to the window. Jack furrowed his eyebrows. He walked up behind Renfield and put a heavy hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Look…I hope that you know that what happened this morning…doesn't affect anything…I'm still your superior."

Renfield laughed.

"If it doesn't affect anything…then why are you blushing like a young woman?"

Jack's face reddened further, he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

Renfield smirked, as if saying _that's what I thought._

Jack opened his mouth to say something again but was interrupted by a voice from the doorway behind him.

"Sir, you've received a telegram from Jonathan and Mina Harker…"

Jack sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right there…" He relinquished his grip on Renfield's shoulder and stepped towards the door, he didn't bother to stop when he heard another voice.

"Oh Doctor, _do_ send Madam Mina my greetings…" He giggled.

The thunder clapped again.

Jack winced.

He hated storms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Insanity And Addictions Chapter 6**_

_A/N: Hello! I Must Apologize, I've Realized That I've Made A Bit Of A Lapse In My Writing Time Frame, I Kinda Screwed Up In The Last Chapters And Made It Seem Like Jack Didn't Know What Vampires Were Yet, But He Does, He Also Knows That Dracula Is After Mina Now, So He's Hiding Her And Jonathan In The Asylum. Sorry If I Confused You. (I Feel Like An Idiot)_

_Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Any Of These Characters. Happy Reading ^^_

"Jonathan! Mina!" Jack cried, striding towards the couple. Jonathan nodded and Mina smiled brightly, seemingly illuminating the whole room.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Dr, Jack." Mina said. Jonathan mumbled a few words of greeting, looking around the building skeptically.

"Professor Van Helsing tells me that you're close to finding out what's wrong with Lucy." Mina said, remaining oblivious and optimistic. Jack nodded nervously.

"Miss Mina, do you mind if I talk with your husband privately for a moment?" Jack asked. Mina smiled lightly and nodded.

"Of course, I shall just wait here."

"Good. Now Mr. Harker, if you'd just follow me over here…" Jack's words faded until Mina could no longer hear them. She looked around, intrigued and slightly frightened and the same time. Mina paused, hearing a small laugh from a cell behind her. She turned around and gazed at a grinning man leaning against the barred door. He gestured for her to come closer, smiling like he held the most important secret ever known. She took a step forward, looking to her sides, half hoping to see someone come up and stop her. When no one stopped her, she walked up to the bars nervously.

"Good evening, Madam Mina…" Renfield said smugly. Mina gasped.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Oh my Master's told me so much about you…" He stated.

"Your…Master?" Mina asked, frowning. Renfield's smile grew into a stunningly malicious grin.

"He's already become…acquainted with your dear friend Lucy…"

"How do you know of Lucy?! Is this some kind of joke?!" She asked, becoming flustered. Dodging the question, Renfield continued.

"Do you really think that they're going to save your Lucy?" He asked, "She's not going to get any better." After a small pause, he added: "And now my Master's coming for you…"

Mina stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence. She stopped when she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Mina? What were you doing over here?" Jonathan asked, staring at Renfield curiously.

"I-I…" She paused, looking down. "I just wandered over here and…" She motioned to Renfield. "He started talking to me and…" She sniffed, looking up at Jack, who had just walked up. "Are you going to harm Lucy?"

Jack started.

"W-What ever made you think…that?" He said slowly. Mina sniffled again.

"You are! Aren't you?!"

Meanwhile, Renfield was still leaning against the bars, observing the scene with a distant fascination. Jonathan led Mina away from the cell, her head buried in his shoulder. Jack was fuming.

"What in god's name did you say to her?!" He yelled, pushing Renfield off the door and opening it.

"Nothing that she wouldn't have figured out on her own…eventually…" He said smugly. Jack's mind seemed to cloud with anger for a moment. In a single swift motion, he struck Renfield across the face, knocking him onto the floor. Renfield put a hand to his face, looking up at Jack with disbelief.

"I don't want to ever want see you talking to Mrs. Harker again, do you understand?" Jack hissed. Renfield lowered his hand from his face and noticed a small trickle of blood coming from his nose. He grinned.

"A Doctor should be more in-check with his emotions, Jack…" He said, licking the blood off of his palm. The familiar gesture brought Jack's memory back in a flurry of pictures and feelings. His anger melted away into something he didn't dare admit, even to himself. Jack blushed and left the cell in a rush. He stopped outside his office and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and opened the door. He stepped inside and approached Mina and Jonathan with a forced smile.

"Please excuse my patient Madame Mina; you must understand that he's …Delusional…" He said, seating himself opposite of Jonathan.

"Now, has your husband explained your new lodgings?" He asked. Mina nodded slowly.

"Yes but…I don't understand why I must stay here for the week…What's wrong with staying at Lucy's house with her?" Jack looked over at Jonathan, hoping for an answer, when Jonathan shrugged slightly he began wracking his brain for an excuse.

"Because we are beginning to suspect that whatever is causing Lucy's illness is…contagious…we don't want you catching it…" Jack said, praying she believed it. Mina's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.

"Oh how horrible! Thank goodness that you've figured this out before anyone else caught it…oh poor Lucy though, now she'll be all alone… Oh how I wish I could see her…" Mina went on. Jonathan stood up, placing his hand on her shoulder again.

"It's getting late…Perhaps we should all turn in for the night…" Jack nodded.

"Good idea, sleep well you two…" He said, stepping off towards his own bedroom. He paused when Mina's voice came from behind him.

"I hope Lucy sleeps well tonight too…"

Jack's eyes welled with pent up tears at the sheer innocence in her voice, he couldn't turn around, he _wouldn't_.

"I do too Madame Mina…" He paused. "I do too…"

_A/N: Ok, I Hope This Chapter Didn't Confuse All Of You Too Badly._


End file.
